


And Now For Something Completely Different

by terma_archivist



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Not meant to fit into the continuity of either show, really. This is the first slash story I ever wrote and has been languishing on my hard drive for quite awhile. Maybe posting it will help me break the writer's block on the Cameron stories. This is for Sandy and Nicole who asked, ""What happened next?"" Also for my RSM sisters: Penny, mouse, and Diana, just because.
Relationships: Tim Bayliss/Alex Krycek
Collections: TER/MA





	1. And Now For Something Completely Different

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Not meant to fit into the continuity of either show, really. This is the first slash story I ever wrote and has been languishing on my hard drive for quite awhile. Maybe posting it will help me break the writer's block on the Cameron stories. This is for Sandy and Nicole who asked, ""What happened next?"" Also for my RSM sisters: Penny, mouse, and Diana, just because.

  
**And Now For Something Completely Different  
by Amy B**

  
Tim Bayliss shut his apartment door with more force than necessary. He flung his keys on the coffee table and himself on the couch. Damn, what a day. He had spent the whole morning in court, which he hated. The afternoon had been filled with the little irritations that usually only occur one or two at a time. Misplaced evidence, missing files, miscommunication, misinformation, Frank at his sanctimonious best, Kellerman at his irritating worst, and, above it all, Gee yelling for more black on the board. 

The silence settled over him as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch. Friday night and he didn't have to work at the Waterfront until 4 p.m. tomorrow. Tim sighed and felt the release of a little more of the tension that had bound him up all day. He stretched out his tired muscles and debated whether to have dinner or a shower first. He decided to split the difference and have a sandwich while he undressed. 

After a hot shower, Tim felt pretty good and too energetic to sit at home alone on a Friday night. What to do? The Waterfront was out of the question. As much as Tim loved the bar he shared with Munch and Lewis, it got boring sometimes. It was a quiet place for serious drinking and unwinding after a long day at work. But occasionally he found himself wanting loud music and flashing lights and exotic people. He usually ignored these thoughts, but now he saw no reason to do so. He was free to do anything he wanted and tonight he wanted something completely different. 

He went to his closet to get one of the dozen nearly identical white shirts he owned, but a patch of black leather caught his eye. He reached into the very back of his closet and pulled out the jacket. After he had gotten it and worn it once, he had hung it up and forgotten about it. Even after two years it was still a perfect fit, at least physically. He had never felt that it fit _him_ so it was exiled to the back of the closet. 

Tim Bayliss made an uncharacteristic and bold decision. Not only would he wear the black leather jacket, he would also wear his tightest jeans even though they were faded and worn. He figured the plain white T-shirt would be too Brando or maybe just too obvious. He instead put on a jade green shirt that an ex-girlfriend had said complimented his eyes. He wasn't quite sure how green complimented brown, but she had been right about most other things like how wrong they were for each other. 

Fifteen minutes later Tim was on the street and heading for his car. He reconsidered the wisdom of driving and caught a cab instead. When the driver asked his destination, Tim was almost surprised to hear himself give the name and address of a club his friend Chris Rawls had told him about. The Gaslight wasn't exactly a "gay bar" more of an anything goes kind of place. Chris had assured him it was the perfect place for someone who was exploring his options. Tim certainly felt like an explorer tonight and he was definitely keeping his options open. 

* * *

Well, the music was certainly loud and the people were definitely exotic to Tim at least. He went straight to the bar and ordered a beer. He hoped after a drink or two this out of place feeling would fade. He certainly felt more comfortable with a bottle in his hand and a bit of alcohol in his bloodstream. He watched the crowd with fascination. Everybody was free and comfortable with each other. Guys danced with girls or with other guys or both at the same time- it didn't seem to matter. Partnerships changed right on the dance floor. There sure didn't seem to be any shame or confusion in this crowd. No-what did Frank call it?- angst. Yeah, that's it no angst here. 

* * *

As soon as Alex Krycek stepped into the club, he knew it was perfect. The place was loud and busy with bright lights and plenty of dark corners. The crowd was wild and uninhibited—perfect for hiding or hunting. 

Alex found a table in the shadows and sat with his back to the wall. He ordered a drink and settled back to watch and wait. He turned down a couple of dance requests and ignored a few come hither looks. He preferred to take his time and pick his conquest carefully. He wasn't sure exactly who or what he was looking for yet but he would know it when he saw it. He briefly considered the pretty little blonde flirting from the next table, but then she giggled extinguishing any spark of attraction. 

He watched the constantly shifting bodies crowded around the bar for awhile until one finally caught his eye. At first glance, the man looked like any other guy in the bar. On second glance, he looked uncomfortable but fascinated with his surroundings. At 6'3", he was a couple inches taller than Alex and therefore not his usual type. Alex preferred his casual lovers smaller and easily dominated even if he chose not to do so. The short brown hair and gold rimmed glasses reminded him of Fox, but he didn't want to be distracted by that right now. He couldn't believe his luck. Less than fifteen minutes in the club and he had already found what he wanted. Now if he could just get the guy to make eye contact long enough to gauge his availability. 

* * *

He had just started on his second beer when he noticed the man at a table in the corner watching him. He had dark spiky hair and a face that wavered between sweet and dangerous. Tim looked over his shoulder to see if there was someone else there, but apparently it was Tim himself who held the guy's attention. He glanced away, but was drawn right back to that steady gaze. This happened a couple more times until finally Tim held eye contact for about ten seconds. He managed a small half smile and that was all it took. 

* * *

//Finally!// thought Krycek as the man at the bar noticed him. Dark eyes met his briefly and skittered away but quickly returned. The guy looked kind of innocent so Alex figured this was a pretty good indication of interest. When he saw the shy little smile on that tantalizing mouth, he knew it was time to make his move. 

* * *

The stranger moved to Tim's side and waved to the bartender. "Another vodka and another beer," he motioned at Tim's bottle. He stepped closer to Tim and smiled. Tim had thought he was attractive from a distance but, up close, the guy was gorgeous. He had undress-me green eyes with long black lashes and a lush sensual mouth that begged to be kissed. He was dressed in tight black jeans, a black leather jacket similar to Tim's, and a tight white T-shirt. On him it was definitely Brando and actually worked. When he spoke, his voice was low, almost intimate, even in the noisy crush of the crowd. "Hi, I 'm Alex. Can I buy you a drink?" 

Tim nodded and wracked his brain for something clever or charming to say but came up blank. So he went for the obvious. "Hey, Alex. I'm Tim." He almost breathed a sigh of relief at how casual he sounded. "Nice to meet you." //Yeah, that's it casual. He's a guy— I'm a guy. If all else fails, we can talk about baseball then ignore each other.// 

* * *

"You're new here aren't you?" Alex asked with a knowing smile as they settled side by side at the tiny table in the shadows. 

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, huh?" Tim replied with wry self-amusement. 

"Only to someone looking closely. And I was looking _very_ closely. You seem more like an observer than a participant." 

"Occupational hazard, I guess." When Alex looked like he would pursue that remark, Tim jumped in to shift the focus. "So do you come here a lot?" 

"No, actually it's my first time too. I'm new in town." He picked up his glass and took a slow savoring sip never taking his eyes from Tim's. He licked the lingering drops of vodka from his lips. 

Suddenly Tim was tingling in places he didn't know he had. His mind started drifting from the conversation to thoughts of a more carnal nature. //Focus you idiot! Say something. Anything!// He thought somewhat frantically. "Um, where did you live before Baltimore?" 

"D.C. mostly. I travel a lot." Alex looked away briefly then smiled at Tim and asked, "Would you like to dance?" 

"I'm not really much of a dancer," replied Tim with a faint blush of embarrassment. "So, what do you do?" 

//I'm a spy. A double...no, triple...well, let's say a freelance agent.// Alex smiled sweetly and said, somewhat truthfully, "I'm in sales." 

Again Alex got that knowing look in his eyes. "When you said you were new, you meant to this whole scene, didn't you? You're still a little uncomfortable with the public aspects." He looked at the other man appraisingly. "Why don't we try this then?" He reached under the table and laid his hand high up on Tim's thigh. 

Tim jerked upright his spine stiffening until a strong arm came around his shoulders. He settled back down and realized two things. One, no one was paying attention to what was going on under the table or even at the table sitting back in the shadows as it was. And two, the hand wasn't moving. It just lay there, not limp, just still. And very, very warm. 

Alex leaned closer, his right hand tightening slightly on Tim's shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "See, it's okay. Nobody here cares what we do. Half these people are a step away from full copulation anyway." 

Tim swallowed convulsively then turned his head and met those tempting lips with own. He froze then trembled slightly, shocked at his sudden bravery. He had exchanged a few nearly chaste kisses with Chris before they had decided to just be friends. This was totally different. 

This was a stranger that he was really attracted to— a sexy, mysterious stranger. //What am I doing?// asked his brain. His body said //Shut up. This is hot and sweet and spicy and I want MORE!// 

When Alex started to return the kiss, Tim ignored his brain and began to kiss the other man in earnest. At first, he was as tender as he would be with a woman. But when muscular arms tightened around him, he remembered that this was no woman. His kiss became very forceful, almost rough, but Alex met him all the way with equal fervor and superior skill. Tim drew back staring at the man in his arms and tried desperately to catch his breath. 

Dark green eyes gazed back at Tim trying to look harmless. Alex had chosen—he wanted... this man. He didn't want to scare him away because then he would have to stay here and hunt some more when what he really wanted to do was go home and go to bed. And he really didn't want to go alone. He had been alone way too much lately and he was sick of it. 

"Don't stop now. It was just getting good," he whispered as he pressed his lips to Tim's jaw. He nipped his way down that nice long throat until he reached the spot where Tim's pulse thudded wildly. He bit gently then soothed it with his tongue when Tim gasped. Alex continued to tease and arouse his partner while one part of his brain calculated the risk of taking the guy to his apartment. Sparsely furnished and barely lived in, his place was surely free of anything incriminating. He would never have lasted this long in the game if he had been careless. 

Tim was about to go up in flames. He put his hands to Alex's shoulders and pushed gently. They were in a public place, for crying out loud! He had to regain some control or he was going to face some very embarrassing explanations when his fellow police officers arrested him for public lewdness. He almost laughed at his own foolishness, but Alex touched him in a way that made his mind go totally blank. 

"Tim, do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere private?" 

Once again Tim Bayliss made a bold and uncharacteristic decision and said, "Okay. Where?" 

"My place's not far from here." 

* * *

The two men left the club and walked the two blocks to Alex's apartment quickly, close but not touching. Alex watched the traffic, both cars and people, with an intensity that Tim failed to notice in his haze of desire, anticipation, and fear. More that once during that short walk did he ask himself //what the hell am I doing?!// He would take a deep breath, try to relax, and tell his brain to give it a rest. He was going to take things as they come and enjoy it. He choked back a slightly hysterical laugh as he realized what he was thinking. 

Alex glanced at his companion as he unlocked his door. Alex didn't think he had ever seen anybody look so aroused yet so worried. He smiled reassuringly at Tim as he ushered him into the main room of the small flat. He hung their jackets on a rack behind the door and made small talk about the building and neighborhood. He waved Tim over to the small sofa and went to kitchen for a beer to further relax his nervous guest. 

Tim sat down and tried to settle down and avoid looking at the bed at the other side of the room, but it was no easy task. He was sailing in uncharted waters and unsure of his course. He sort of knew what he wanted, but asking for it— or actually doing it— _that_ was something else entirely. And he had no idea what Alex wanted...well, maybe _some_ idea. He decided to just let Alex lead the way and if it turned out he didn't want to go there... 

Alex came back with the beer for Tim and sat down on the couch. He settled just inside Tim's personal space and said, "Look, we can take this slow. You just tell me if there's anything you don't like or don't want to do. 'S that okay?" 

Tim drank half the bottle in one gulp, set it down, and nodded. "Yeah, ok, I 'm ready." 

Laughing, Alex said, "Good grief, you make it sound like getting a tooth pulled!" Tim was starting to blush so he cast him a sultry look from under long black lashes and moved closer. "I'll be gentle." 

Alex was practically in Tim's lap doing an incredibly thorough dental exam when a loud thumping came from the hallway. Tim pushed Alex back a little and tried to disengage his mouth enough to speak, to think— something. He realized the thumping was someone knocking on the door and it was starting to sound a little frantic. He pushed harder against Alex's chest and mumbled "Someone's at the door." 

"Ignore it." Alex moved all the way into Tim's lap and started opening buttons with more speed than finesse. Kissing and nipping and trying to get both their shirts off at the same time, Alex blocked out all sound, except the subtle snick of tumblers turning in the lock. He jerked his head up just as the door swung open. 

"Uh-oh." 

Federal agent Fox Mulder stood frozen in the doorway watching his lover scramble away from the very bewildered man on his sofa. Alex handed a pair of gold-rimmed glasses to the guy who was trying to button his shirt and smooth his rumpled hair at the same time. 

"Alex...what...who..." Tim glanced from the man blocking the exit to the man turning pale next to him. He finished smoothing his appearance out just as the new guy moved into the room. Tim drew himself up to his full height and tried to look tough as he wondered how quickly he could get out the door and whether he would have to take out the guy in front of it. 

"Alex, what the hell is going on here?" Mulder asked as he stalked over to where Krycek was trying to restore order to his own appearance. "I go to Iowa for a week and you move out of town? And now this?" 

"You're the one who said we should cool it for awhile, Mr. This-could-ruin-my-career. How'd you find out I moved here, anyway?" As soon as the question was out, Alex realized how stupid it was. //Duh, he's a professional _investigator_. And he knows how your mind works. Sometimes,// he amended as he looked over at Tim who was grabbing his jacket on his way out the door. Some insane impulse made him call out, "Tim, don't go. The evening's not over yet!" 

"Oh, yes it is!" called Tim Bayliss as his made his escape. He heard a low voiced argument begin as he headed for the stairs. 

Just before the apartment door slammed shut he thought he heard a plaintive voice cry, "But we were on a break!" 

* * *

Bayliss walked into the squad room on Monday morning, got a cup of coffee, and settled at his desk. Same as always. He had put the disturbing Friday night behind him and he felt back to normal. Normal for him anyway. 

His sometime partner Frank Pembleton had just come in and was hanging up his coat and hat when Lieutenant Giardello came out of his office. He loomed over Bayliss's desk with that smug look that meant he was about to give an order his detectives would absolutely hate but would have to follow. "Do you two gentlemen have any new leads on the Hite murder?" His voice boomed out over the room even though the detectives were right in front of him. 

They both shook their heads silently refusing to make excuses for their lack of progress on the stone cold whodunit. 

"That's what I thought," said Gee repressively. "Maybe the people in my office can help you make some headway. The FBI heard about this case and it seems to fit a string of similar murders they're currently investigating. There are two agents in my office. I want you to go introduce yourselves and give them your _full_ cooperation." With his last statement he glared at Pembleton who stared back petulantly. 

"Yes, Gee. Whatever you say Gee," Pembleton muttered, after the Lieutenant was safely on his way out of the room. 

The two detectives looked at each other with resignation and headed to Gee's office. Bayliss opened the door and stepped inside as Frank followed several steps behind. He saw the redhead first and stepped closer to introduce himself when he noticed the occupant of the other chair. Tim's eyes widened as the tall brown-haired agent got to his feet and said, "Special Agent Fox Mulder. Are you Pembleton or Bayliss?" 

Tim swallowed nervously at the predatory smile on the other man's face, but managed to speak steadily enough. "Bayliss, Detective Tim Bayliss. Nice to meet you." He stuck out is hand only because he knew Frank would question him if he didn't. 

Mulder, his hazel eyes boring into Tim, shook hands with the detective and said with the barest trace of irony, "I'm really going to enjoy working with you." 

* * *

Rating: Would give too much away ;-) Trust me.   
Warnings/Spoilers: Not meant to fit into the continuity of either show, really. This is the first _slash_ story I ever wrote and has been languishing on my hard drive for quite awhile. Maybe posting it will help me break the writer's block on the Cameron stories.   
As always feedback greatly appreciated: [email removed]   
Standard Disclaimer: Baltimore Pictures and 1013 Productions. Not mine, dammit! But this is what they'd do if they were... maybe. ;-)   
---


	2. What Happened to Alex...

  
**What Happened to Alex...  
by Amy B**

  
Fox Mulder barely spared a glance at the strange man fleeing Alex's new apartment. He stood and stared at his lover, jaw clenched and lips pressed tightly together. With an effort, he kept his voice down as he began questioning and berating Alex all at the same time. 

"What were you thinking? You can be such a lying, cheating, sneaky rat bastard sometimes, but you're MY rat bastard. Did you think I wouldn't find out? You knew I would come home and find you gone. Did you think I wouldn' t try to find you? Picking up strangers in bars, Alex? Damn it! That's risky and stupid. What were you thinking?" 

"Fox..." Alex tried to placate the older man but Mulder kept right on going. 

"Did you forget who you belong to, Alex? Did you think some poor shmuck in Baltimore could take my place?" Mulder went over to shut the door before continuing his quiet tirade. No use giving the neighbors even more of a thrill than they had undoubtedly already gotten. 

Alex took advantage of the silence to wail, "But we were on a break!" 

"No, Alex." Mulder stalked across the room with feline grace and feral determination. He didn't blink as Alex started to back away. He just pursued his errant lover as he explained with exaggerated patience, "I said we should be more discreet. I never said we should stop seeing each other. You get no breaks from me, Mr. Super-Secret-Triple-Agent." 

Alex continued backing away purposefully toward the bed and spoke in a shaky voice that sounded like fear but stemmed more from arousal. "Fox...listen. I can explain. I was lonely and I thought you didn't want me anymore." He ducked his head and glanced up through long eyelashes in a way that made him look vulnerable. That look was one of his best weapons and he knew how to use it, ordinarily, to a devastating effect. 

"Mm hmm. Tell me another one, Alex. And stop looking like I'm going to hit you or something... No, no...not the pout! I swear I _am_ going to hit you. And you _will_ deserve it!" 

Alex bit back a triumphant smile, making his lips tremble in a most distracting manner. He was hot and horny and he knew he was going to get some tonight. That it was from his lover instead of a stranger just made the anticipation even greater. He slid one hand up under the loose edge of his t-shirt and began stroking his own belly absently. 

Mulder's eyes were helplessly drawn to the action and his voice was a bit hoarse as he said, "Alex. I, um...Alex, I think you need to be taught a lesson. A lesson about possession. Mine." 

"Yours?" Alex asked with a quiver in his voice and a gleam in his eyes. He was getting really worked up now and felt a bit light-headed as his blood rushed south. 

"Mine." And Mulder reached out to prove it. He wrapped one hand firmly but gently around Alex's neck and the other around his biceps with much more force. Fox jerked his lover against his chest and proceeded to kiss him until his eyes crossed. He pulled back enough to strip off Alex's shirt and then latched onto his neck, biting and sucking and growling in the back of his throat. 

Alex tilted his head back to provide better access and sighed his satisfaction. Finally, he was getting what he wanted, hot lusty sex with his favorite G-man and the possibility of commitment from that very G-man. When Mulder pushed him down on the bed, Alex shivered, certain that he could feel each fingerprint burn into the skin of his shoulders—a secret mark of ownership. 

Mulder stripped Alex bare, but removed only his own jacket, tie, and shirt before diving in to kiss his partner again. He explored Alex's mouth as if he'd never had it before and never would again. His heart raced and his pulse pounded in his ears as he claimed every part of his lover's body with mouth and teeth and tongue. 

As Alex's moans grew louder and his body's thrashing grew more frantic, Mulder knew he better get busy on his own clothes or Alex would be finished before he fully learned his lesson. Murmuring to Alex to be still, he moved to the edge of the bed and finished disrobing in seconds then sat for a moment staring at his lover. 

"Who do you belong to, Alex?" 

"What? Oh, um... you?" 

"Who do you belong to, Alex?" 

"You, Fox." 

"Who do you belong to, Alex?" 

"You, only you! Just do something already!" 

Mulder shifted around to straddle Alex's hips, their hot needy members bumping and sliding as he planted his hands on either side of Alex's shoulders. Hazel eyes bored into green as Fox said, "You are mine. I'm the only one who can take you. I'm the only one who can love you-" he ground their erections together "-like this. Say it!" 

Alex moaned and tried not to close his eyes as the expectant pleasure nearly overwhelmed him. He thrust his hips upward and nearly sobbed, "Yes! You're the only one, Fox. The only one. Now please fuck me!" 

"No, Alex. You still don't get it. I'm going to _love_ you completely and thoroughly so you know you belong to me." 

"Yes, do that. Lube's in the drawer," gasped Alex, tilting his head slightly toward the nightstand. 

"You get it. I'm busy," replied Mulder as he skimmed his body over his lover's, eliciting more gasps and groans and shudders as Alex reached one clumsy hand out to fumble for the tube of lubricant. He dipped his head to Alex's chest to bite and suck, leaving several dark red and purple bruises to remind Alex of this night's activities well into next week. 

Mulder pulled back, grabbed the lube, and began to prepare Alex and himself while inspecting his beautiful lover. He felt a primal thrill to see his marks of passion on the pale canvas of that gorgeous body and he quickly finished getting Alex ready. He smacked the younger man's hip and told him to turn over. 

Alex rolled over and raised his ass in the air, impatient for the rest. As soon as he felt Fox's cock pushing into his entrance, he thrust his hips back, impaling himself with a strangled cry. When Fox smacked him again, he gave up his brief attempt to take control and braced himself for the ride. 

And a wild ride it was. Mulder took Alex in a grinding, groaning frenzy— thrusting fast and pounding hard. Alex reveled in every merciless moment even knowing in the back of his mind he would barely be able to move in the morning. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed— Fox Mulder staking his claim. He tensed and then yelled his lover's name as the waves of pleasure rolled over him. 

When he finally finished coming, Alex's arms gave out and he collapsed facedown onto the bed. But Mulder pulled his hips up roughly and kept driving into the hot tight channel until he threw back his head with a loud groan as he reached his own explosive climax. He fell forward in an exhausted heap, crushing Alex further into the pillows. 

"Mrfff gefffmmmm," said Alex as he tried to raise his head for some much-needed air. 

Mulder lifted himself and gently pulled out of his properly chastened lover. He settled on one side of the bed and watched Alex flop over and gasp for breath. 

"Okay, Fox. You win. I belong to you and I won't have sex with anyone else ever again. But..." he grinned impishly, "you can stake your claim anytime you want. You know, just in case I need reminding occasionally." 

"No problem, but next time just tell me you need a reminder. I really don't want to go through all this confrontation crap again." 

"Well, it wasn't ALL my fault you know. That guy picked ME up...he was very smooth, very persuasive," Alex lied with the sweetest smile and the most sincere look in his extensive repertoire. "I was just trying to have quiet drink before coming back to my lonely bed and dreaming of you. I didn't stand a chance against a slick operator." 

"Yeah, you're a lamb, all right. Give me time to recover and I'll get rid of some of that innocence for you." 

"Ooh, would you? Innocence is such a burden sometimes." 

Mulder snorted and said, "Are you sure you can remember back that far?" 

Alex yawned and ignored the question. "I love you, you distrustful G-man." 

"I love you too, you sneaky rat." 

* * *

Rating: NC-17   
Feedback greatly appreciated [email removed]   
Disclaimer: CC, 1013, Fox etc _own_ the Boys, but they _belong_ to each other. I borrow them without permission because that's the only way to get them. Title, of course, lovingly borrowed from Monty Python.   
Warning: Possessive behavior, a little rougher than my usual stuff.   
This is for Sandy and Nicole who asked, "What happened next?" Also for my RSM sisters: Penny, mouse, and Diana, just because.   
---


End file.
